


【糊弄】初体验（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: hn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【糊弄】初体验（R）

胡先煦和陈立农的第一次滚床单发生在两个人出去旅游的时候。  
确切地说，胡先煦从来不知道自己是个对游山玩水兴趣没那么大的人，因为当他插上电卡看到酒店房间的大床房时，脑子里面的车已经开向了城市边缘。  
未尝情事滋味的好奇少年陈立农大概也是一样的想法，所以两个人在晚餐之后去便利店买零食时他红着脸装作淡定地拿了润滑液和套，实际上慌得连味道和型号都没选。  
然而初夜的艰难险阻真不是一般的多。  
“我经验丰富，我还专门在网上搜过那种片子看呢。”胡先煦试图抢占先机做攻。  
“我比你强啦，上次我用手帮你你不也觉得我技术很好吗。”陈立农不甘示弱。  
“那用手的技术和…那个能一样吗宝贝儿？”  
“我不管啦，你交给我就对了。”  
“这可是关乎恋爱质量和生活品质的人生大事！听哥哥的，乖，保证给你伺候得舒舒服服的。”  
“我怎么会有你那么矮的哥哥啦！”  
…  
结果就是两个自称“理论知识丰富”的家伙，光是拆开安全套的盒子就花了快五分钟，读说明书的时间还不算在内。  
然后就是争攻受，Man帅有型陈立农当然不愿意委身做下面那个，但无奈胡先煦歪理太多还难得态度强硬，居然捞不到好处。  
“我比你年长。”  
“…仄种事不排辈分的吧！”  
“不啊我是说累活就该交给我。”  
“我体力也不差Ne！”  
“不是宝贝儿你听我说，第一次用后背位比较容易，我比你轻，我压在你身上你也不会太难受对不对？”  
“…森么啦。”  
“自古上轻下重，这样才稳固。”  
胡先煦循序渐进连哄带骗地让陈立农卸下防备，然后把陈立农压在床上深吻，两个人嘴里都是清香的薄荷味。  
陈立农看着硬气，实际上只要亲吻时摸摸他的腰，他整个人就会像猫一样微微蜷缩起来，胡先煦熟门熟路地解开对方洗澡后穿的浴袍的宽松腰带，隔着内裤摸他的性器，就像之前两人做过几次的那样先用手帮陈立农撸了一发，只不过这一次他没有就此收手，而是把精液擦了擦就挤上润滑油往那个没被使用过的地方伸。  
胡先煦手指摸进去的时候猛然抬头看陈立农，眼里三分惊讶七分狂喜，陈立农摇了摇头让自己从射精的余韵里缓过神来捂着胡先煦的嘴不准他问，整个人的脸红得都可以滴血了，“我就…准备了一下，谁资道真的会需要…才不是为了将就你哦！”  
一想到陈立农事先是怎么一个人在浴室又羞又笨地给没被开拓过的小穴做基本的清洁和扩张的，胡先煦心里就美得不行，他落下温柔的吻奖励对方，含住陈立农胸前的小红豆凭借记忆和本能吮吸，“看来的确做了不少功课，乖宝贝儿。”  
本来平常听只会觉得亲密宠溺的称呼，一到了床上就让让陈立农觉得连身体都被喊得更加敏感了，天津人的儿化音配上此刻的胡先煦显得有种大老爷们的性感…不过他才不会说出口，就像他也开不了口告诉胡先煦想让他也吸吸另一边。  
不过胡先煦比陈立农想的要贴心得多，他把陈立农胸前两边乳头都舔得水光潋滟，然后即使忍得满头大汗了还是耐心地帮陈立农做着扩张，等三指能勉强进入的时候他撑在恋人身上细细啃咬陈立农漂亮的蝴蝶骨，“宝贝儿我要进去了。”  
和平常插科打诨完全不同的性感语气让陈立农一愣，下一秒捅进身体的异物却让他痛得像是被凿开了一样，陈立农下意识地眼眶溢出眼泪，手指紧紧地扣着枕头边缘把枕巾都抓到变形才勉强没让自己惊叫出声——虽然他真的很想骂脏话。  
靠北，太他妈痛了。  
“疼…”  
“宝贝儿你放松点你夹太紧了我也疼。”  
“你会不会啊！”  
“一开始都会疼啊你不是也行吗…乖放松…对…”  
“骗子，片里面明明不疼…”  
“你看当然不会觉得疼了…对很好…我不会伤到你的…听话…”  
胡先煦俯下身去用亲吻和揉捏减轻陈立农的紧张，然后在对方深呼吸的时候一入到底，虽然身下人触电一般的挣扎和呻吟让他有点于心不忍，但是肉棒被软嫩温热的穴肉紧紧包裹的感觉简直爽到令人头皮发麻。  
胡先煦开始抽动的时候陈立农真的很想死，他觉得自己像是要被劈开一样，可是肉体的摩擦不多久就让他体会到奇异的快感，酥酥麻麻的感觉伴随着一次次撞击从尾骨一路噼里啪啦传导到身上，声音也从惨叫慢慢变得掺杂了一些抑制不住的嗯嗯啊啊。  
胡先煦觉得自己面对陈立农时感情总是汹涌的，语言总是匮乏的。就像他现在没有办法用文字形容陈立农有多漂亮，他白嫩的皮肤，他烧得通红如雾霭的小脸，他纤细的腰，他汗湿的发梢，他因为自己的撞击而震荡出肉浪的翘臀，哪怕就是他紧紧抠着枕头用力到泛白的指尖，都让胡先煦变得不似自己一般地饥渴而疯狂，想把他抱在怀里贯穿告诉他自己的爱意，很想把他压在身上揉碎了吞进自己的眼睛和心里。  
“宝贝儿我爱你。”  
“嗯…啊你轻…轻点嘛…”  
狮子座的野性被完全激发出来，胡先煦让陈立农翻了个身然后一边接吻一边继续抽插，顶过对方敏感带时陈立农下意识地弓起身子用长腿攀上了胡先煦的腰，受到鼓舞的少年用一阵狂风暴雨般的顶弄把面前的小奶狗弄得招架不住地喊着“先煦慢点”，连鼻尖滑落的汗水都可爱。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯…哈…一开始不舒服…”  
胡先煦闻言碾压了几下对方的敏感点，“那现在呢？爽吗宝贝？”  
“唔！…嗯…舒服…先…先煦！”  
胡先煦低头揉了一把陈立农手感极好的胸，决定给诚实的恋人一些奖励，他低头在对方汗淋淋的脸颊上亲了一口，然后开始前后夹击。  
陈立农的欲望抬头然后被胡先煦握在手中套弄，一波一波的快感逼得初经人事的少年没办法做好形象管理地泪水涟涟，然后在一声尖叫中射了第二次，贪婪收缩的小穴让胡先煦也把持不住，满满的精液隔着套也因为温热而让陈立农有一种被内射的错觉。  
妈蛋，太刺激了。  
胡先煦把套取下来的时候，陈立农抬头看见他脸上的潮红和汗水觉得自己心跳就再也慢不下来了，想着该怎么表扬一下初体验没让自己撕裂流血的对方无奈高潮后的脑子不太转得过来，不知道怎么话到嘴边就变成了“还…还OK”。  
然后就被听成了“再来一次”的邀请。  
更何况，尝到甜头的青春期小伙子们怎么可能只再来一次呢。  
至于第二天的旅游计划因为陈立农的起不来床而变成酒店甜蜜一日游，就是后话了。


End file.
